


Something In Your Eye?

by RottenFruitz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: and needles in general, fic is tagged as graphic just to be safe, warning for a needle in the eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenFruitz/pseuds/RottenFruitz
Summary: For reasons Anti refuses to specify, he has to stab a big ol' needle through the middle of Chase's eyeball. (Let's be honest though, it's probably just because he felt like it.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Something In Your Eye?

When Chase enters the room, he has to blink a few times to adjust to the sudden intrusion of bright fluorescent lights. Everywhere else in this hellish mansion is dark, dingy and/or stained with gore and viscera, as if the demon went out and found it in a Resident evil game. But this… this feels like an entirely different  _ dimension _ . Chase is actually impressed at how clean everything appears.

The room is cold and sterilized, a stark contrast from the sort of torture room (at least, Chase  _ thinks _ this is a torture room) he was expecting Anti to have. At the center, there's a chair with metal restraints on each arm and leg, and it looks like it can tilt back, too. Chase wants to complain that this is excessive and he considers telling Anti that he couldn't put up a fight if he wanted to, but the demon somehow knows what he wants to say and glares at him. He may as well have sewn Chase's mouth shut; it would have achieved the same effect.

The only thing that Chase can think of to do is apologize. "Sorry. It's really fancy, sir. You must have spent ages putting this together." He hopes a bit of flattery with diffuse things.

**"I know,"** Anti grins, his teeth are stained pink from his lunch, which was half of a stray cat he found on the side of the road,  **"Thanks for noticin'."**

Relieved, Chase focuses more on the room as Anti pushes him inside. It's a surprisingly gentle push, actually. Chase is used to being manhandled to wherever Anti wants him to be. When he looks at the chair and the covered tray beside it, it looks like everything was meticulously scrubbed and buffed just for him, although it's not very flattering knowing what's to come. He's pushed in front of the chair, but he doesn't realize what he's supposed to do fast enough for the demon's liking.

**"Well?"** The demon scowls as he asks the question.  **"The hell are you standin' there for?"**

Chase swallows when he realizes Anti is expecting him to sit down in the chair on his own. He was sort of hoping Anti would be doing everything himself. The task feels impossible, but he still manages to gather up the courage before Anti can snap at him and shakily sit himself down. He lets Anti clamp the metal restraints on the chair around his neck, arms and legs. He doesn't have much of a choice.

_ Think of your family. Remember why you're doing this. _ Chase thinks this over and over like it will somehow make what's coming next less unbearable. He does his best to keep his breathing even when Anti reveals the long, paper thin needle he plans on using. Thick red fluid sits inside of its barrel. Chase can't recognize it as anything in particular, except for some kind of viscous blood, which makes it even more terrifying than it already is.

**"Tilt your head back."**

Chase obliges, and the demon uses an eye dropper to drip something into his eye. A few seconds later, the eye feels numb. Chase hopes that the numbness will make this easier alongside his mental chanting, but he can't help but take a sharp breath when Anti picks up the needle and flicks it so that the liquid within swirls around. The needle’s shaft is long enough to touch his brain. Chase belatedly realizes that's exactly what it's for, and he knows that the anesthesia drops the demon gave him aren't going to stop the pain he's going to feel when it pushes  _ through _ his eye.  _ This is cruel for the sake of being cruel, he probably could have done this some other, less horrific way, _ Chase thinks to himself. His breath involuntarily picks up in speed as Anti gets closer.  _ Or maybe he just wants to prove to himself that this is something he can do without killing me.  _

Both options seem equally likely in Chase's mind.

With two fingers, Anti holds Chase's eye open. With another two fingers, he grabs Chase's eyeball and holds it in the right position. He hopes the demon's claws won't dig in and cause some sort of lasting damage.

Chase hardly has time to register the needle's tip touching his eye before Anti presses it in. Instinctively, all of Chase's muscles tense. He grips the armrests on the chair and does his best to control his breathing as he watches the entire, menacing length of the needle glide into his eye. His heart pounds in his chest so fiercely he wouldn’t be surprised if he could see it through his shirt. Tears involuntarily well up in his eyes. He feels it as the needle goes through the un-numbed area of his eye and bursts through the back. He bites down on his lip to stop himself from whimpering as it goes even further. Now the tears are much less involuntary. Anti keeps the pace as he pushes the needle in slow and steady, which both helps and makes things worse. Chase starts to cry, albeit silently. At the end, when the end of the needle jabs into his brain, he feels two things. 

He feels the pain of it pressing as deep into his head as it can go, and he feels the strange, cool sensation of the base of the needle touching his eye.

Actually, now that it's happening and the anticipation is no longer there, Chase realizes it's not nearly as terrible as he was expecting it to be. It’s certainly not fun, but it’s semi-manageable.

Anti lets the needle go, curious to see what will happen. It stays put, like it’s afraid Anti might snap it in two if it disobeys. Chase completely understands. He carefully holds his eye in the position Anti left it, knowing that if he tries to move it, the needle inside it could stab into his head and cause him more pain.

When Chase realizes Anti isn’t rushing to pull the needle out, he can’t help but growl. "Get it over with," he says, his voice a low, shaky hiss. Then, realizing who he just hissed at, quickly adds a meek, frightened,  _ "Please." _

Fortunately, Anti finds his demand more amusing than disrespectful. 

He wastes no time in finishing what he started. He holds Chase’s eye open one more time, injects whatever was in the needle into his head, then retracts it faster than Chase thinks is necessary. He winces as a sharp ache settles in behind his eye. That probably won’t go away for a while. Chase blinks as fast as he can the moment he sees the needle retreat. His arms wiggle in their restraints as he instinctively attempts to wipe his eyes. His vision is the eye that was stabbed is blurred and streaky, like a child's watercolor painting.

Anti looks at him expectantly with one eyebrow raised. He begins to nibble on the needle's tip, most likely hoping to taste any remnants of brain juice on it.

**“Well? What do ye say after someone does somethin’ nice fer ye, hm?”** Anti’s tone is dangerous. His eyes narrow and his claws unsheathe themselves from his fingertips.

Chase has a vivid, violent vision of Anti jamming the needle into his other eye for neglecting to show his appreciation. "Thank you! Sir!" he says quickly, his body tensing up again. He only allows himself to relax when Anti nods approvingly and starts undoing his binds. Chase doesn't have the courage to ask what Anti put into his head. He doesn't think Anti will answer him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya enjoyed, if you weren't too squeamish to get through it.


End file.
